


Predatory Instinct

by Koizumi Mizuki (SuzukiChiyeko)



Series: Insatiable [8]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Biting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, Lemon, Light Sadism, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stranger Sex, Wolf/Human Hybrids, Yaoi, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiChiyeko/pseuds/Koizumi%20Mizuki
Summary: Misaki is a young chef who owns a successful restaurant. Unfortunately, due to a terrible drought that terrorizes the land, it becomes impossible for Misaki to get the essential ingredients to keep his business running. A mysterious hybrid offers to help him, but only if he gets something special in return.《Originally written in 2016》





	Predatory Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemini Central Station](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gemini+Central+Station).



> Warning: a lot of OOCness. Seriously.

"I'm very sorry Takahashi-san, but I'm afraid that I still don't have anything to offer."  
  
Misaki released a sigh, looking at the fields behind young kitsune farmer. The soil was all dried up from the intense heat that had been terrorizing the lands for weeks. All of the crops had simply withered as the poor farmers couldn't protect them from the cruel drought. He failed to even remember the last time it had rained.  
  
The drought wasn't his only concern, though. As the owner and chef of the only restaurant in town, Misaki needed ingredients to keep his business running. He always bought vegetables at the farm nearby, but due to bitter circumstances that wasn't possible this time. There were other farms that sold similar products, but those were more than twenty miles away, and he had no one to look after the restaurant during his absence. His brother, who would normally help him out, was out of town for at least another week.  
  
"What do I do now?" Misaki asked himself as the farmer walked away. "I don't have any form of transportation and travelling by foot will take too long. On top of that, starting from today, I'll be—"  
  
"Do you always talk to yourself like that?"  
  
In a swift motion, Misaki turned towards the source of the sound. A tall man stood close to him, staring at him with an amused look in his lavender eyes. His fluffy silver ears and tail caught Misaki's attention, causing him to gasp.  
  
"Y-you're a w-wolf!" he stuttered in disbelief.  
  
"I'm glad you noticed, but that's not really important right now, is it? You sounded like you could use some help."  
  
Still amazed by the hybrid before him, Misaki tried to compose himself. "Well, I-I do, but...why do you care?"  
  
Smirking, the wolf leaned against a fence next to him. "I'm here to make you a deal. If you tell me what you need, I will go get it for you."  
  
Trusting a stranger was never a clever move, but Misaki didn't have much of a choice. There was no telling how long the drought would last, so he needed to get those vegetables. Besides, the wolf looked familiar somehow, despite the fact that wolves hardly showed themselves to other hybrids.  
  
"Have we...met before?" Misaki asked curiously, trying to remember where he'd seen the hybrid before.  
  
"I've been a customer at your restaurant once, but I've never properly introduced myself. My name is Usami Akihiko."  
  
The name did not ring a bell, yet Misaki did recall seeing a silver wolf in his restaurant before. Nodding in response to Akihiko's explanation, he glanced at the fields once more. The other noticed and folded his arms, still bearing that same smug expression.  
  
"What do you say?" Akihiko asked. "Are you interested in my offer?"  
  
"It seems too good to be true." Misaki eyed the wolf carefully. "What do you want from me? Surely, you're not going to do this for free."  
  
"Well, since you put it that way—" He took a step closer to the chef before he continued. "—I will think of a way for you to thank me, but first I'll better go get those ingredients that you need so desperately. So, do we have a deal?"  
  
As they stared at one another, Misaki noticed the predatory look in Akihiko's eyes, and he didn't like it one bit. Whatever that mysterious wolf was up to, he knew it wasn't good. Was it really worth the risk? How could he be so sure that the wolf wasn't going to eat him afterwards? Alas, this was the only way to keep his restaurant running.  
  
On top of that, it was hard to say no to such a handsome face.  
  
'Damn it,' Misaki cursed inwardly, 'now is not the time!' The last thing he needed was having his hormones cloud his judgment. Balling his hands into fists, he tried to make a rational decision.  
  
"Are you okay?" Akihiko asked, raising an eyebrow upon the brunet's strange behavior.  
  
"Yes." After taking a deep breath, Misaki gave him an answer. "We have a deal. I need to get a piece of paper at home first, though. You can wait at my restaurant."  
  
The tall man straightened his back, moving away from the fence. "No, I'll go with you. The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll be back. Time is money, right?"  
  
Although Misaki wasn't happy with the thought of a shady predator finding out where he lived, it was impossible to protest. Rather than prolonging the conversation any longer, he started to make his way back to town. Akihiko walked beside him, still being just as mysterious. They didn't speak until they had arrived at Misaki's house.  
  
A feeling of uneasiness washed over Misaki as he unlocked the front door. He kept sensing Akihiko staring at him, even though the man was standing behind him. Very little was known about wolves, so he wasn't sure if they could be trusted. The way in which Akihiko had eyed him before sent shivers down his spine, both fear and arousal controlling his thought process.  
  
Removing the key from the lock, Misaki pushed the door open and stepped inside.  While he looked around for a piece of paper and a pen, Akihiko took the liberty of looking around. The house wasn't big and nothing about the interior was actually noteworthy—everything was purchased with the money Misaki made with his restaurant—but the wolf was curious either way.  
  
"Your home is pretty cozy," he remarked.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When Akihiko picked up a tiny statue of a cat, Misaki's eyes narrowed. He didn't like how the other was snooping, but didn't try to stop him. The easiest way to get rid of him was to give him a list and some money for the vegetables. Tearing off a page from a notebook and grabbing the nearest pen he could find, Misaki scribbled down the ingredients.  
  
"Here," he said, offering the list to the wolf as he slammed down his pen. "I will give you some money to buy the ingredients, so you better not spend it on something else."  
  
"Relax, kitty kat," Akihiko teased, gracefully taking the piece of paper from him. "I wouldn't want to let this opportunity go to waste."  
  
"Don't call me 'kitty kat'!"  
  
A low chuckle was the wolf's only response before he walked back to the front door. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, he looked over his shoulder with confidence showing in his lavender eyes.  
  
"Expect me back in two days."  
  
He didn't say goodbye and before Misaki could do so, Akihiko had already left. As he shut the front door behind Akihiko, Misaki began to doubt his decision once more. Takahiro had taught him not to trust strangers when he was a child, but even as an adult it seemed like a stupid thing to do. Unfortunately, Akihiko was his only hope at this point.  
  
A shiver ran down the neko's spine as he remembered Akihiko's words. Why was he so determined and eager to help him out when he hadn't even decided what he wanted in return? Or perhaps he had already thought it through and was purposely keeping it a secret. Misaki looked out of the window with a frown of concern. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what that damn wolf was up to. More importantly, he hoped that the trust he put in Akihiko would not be wasted.

* * *

Fortunately, Akihiko was a man of his word and returned to Misaki's house two days later. With a knock on the front door, he caught the neko chef's attention and got him to open the door.  
  
At the sight of the handsome wolf carrying a basket with the ingredients, Misaki felt a mix of relief, happiness and arousal. In only a couple of days, the effects of his heat cycle had grown significantly stronger, which made the neko worry about the possible consequences. Afraid of doing something shameful wide out in the open, he had decided to stay inside for as long as possible.  
  
Clearing his throat, he tried to sound normal in hopes of preventing Akihiko from finding out what was currently going through his head...and the rest of his body.  
  
"You're back," he said with a faint smile, "and I see you got everything I asked for."  
  
"Did you doubt that?" A smirk decorated Akihiko's face. "I told you I wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste."  
  
Misaki ignored the response and reached out to take the basket, but frowned as Akihiko quickly moved it away. He eyed the wolf, irritation visible in his verdant eyes. Still, Akihiko didn't hand over the ingredients.  
  
"Not so fast," he mused playfully. "Need I remind you of our deal?"  
  
Inhaling slowly, Misaki tried not to growl at the other's persistence. "I haven't forgotten, if that's what you're trying to say. You weren't sure what you wanted in return when you left, so I figured you hadn't made up your mind yet."  
  
It could have been his imagination, but Misaki saw the smirk on Akihiko's face turn into a dangerous grin.  
  
"Oh, I already had something in mind," Akihiko assured him, "but I wanted to make sure that it's worth the effort."  
  
Before Misaki could question the vague answer, lips pressed firmly against his and he was pushed back into his house. As his back collided with the nearest wall, he heard the front door slam shut behind the wolf, as well as the basket dropping to the floor. Hands much larger than his locked around his wrists, holding them up against the wall.  
  
This was a moment for panic; Misaki was fully aware of that, yet he couldn't bring himself to fight back against the hungry predator. His longing for carnal pleasure had become so unbearable that even his pride wasn't enough to affect his thought process anymore. He needed to be touched and if the wolf was generous enough to provide that, there was no way in hell he'd decline. Regrets would be saved for later.  
  
Akihiko gave him a chance to breathe by breaking the kiss, but his grip on Misaki's wrists didn't loosen.  
  
"I reckon you know what my intentions are," he purred, sounding all too sure of himself. Even so, he gave the panting neko a brief explanation. "I've done you a favor, so now you'll have to be my play toy for a day." He licked Misaki's parted lips, snickering as the brunet shivered. "But you don't mind that, now do you?"  
  
Unable to respond, Misaki merely whimpered.  
  
"Tell me, Misaki..." Akihiko continued, saying his name in a sultry voice, "...can you handle a bit of pain?"  
  
Again, the young prey couldn't answer, and so the hungry wolf dug his fingernails into the tender flesh of Misaki's wrists as his lips claimed the other's once more in a kiss that was rough and full of desire. It was evident that Misaki wasn't going to get away without a few bruises and bite marks, but that thought only spurred him on more.  
  
Misaki responded just as eagerly to the kiss, his soft mewls and moans staying trapped in his mouth. When he felt Akihiko's hands slide over his arm and down his sides, he began to purr. However, the palms of Akihiko's hands were cold as they slipped inside his shirt and touched the bare skin of his torso. With a yelp, Misaki expressed his discomfort, causing the wolf to chuckle.  
  
While his hands began to warm up, Akihiko drew his tongue over Misaki's lips again before forcing them apart. His fingers slowly made their way up to the other's nipples, leaving a few scratches around Misaki's midriff. The neko squirmed desperately and Akihiko enjoyed his reactions to the fullest. He had often heard tales about the undying desire of nekos in heat, but this was his first chance to see it with his own eyes.  
  
Being the sadist that he was, he wanted to see Misaki squirm even more. Taking the brunet's perky nipples between thumb and forefinger, he pinched them hard.  
  
"Mnn!" Misaki hissed into Akihiko's mouth, feeling both the pleasure and the pain from what the wolf was doing to him. He was surprised to find that he liked the combination.  
  
Deciding that he wanted to hear more of the wanton noises, Akihiko retracted his tongue and pulled away. Immediately, another moan escaped Misaki's lips, much to his delight. He rolled the now swollen nipples between his fingers, keeping his gaze fixed on Misaki's face.  
  
"You were acting all tough before, but you're just a dirty little neko that needs a good fucking," he rasped.  
  
"Nhh...I..."  
  
Misaki tried to speak, but gasped when his nipples were pinched for the second time. He tossed his head to the side, unknowingly granting Akihiko access to his neck. The hungry predator took the opportunity to latch his lips onto the exposed skin, leaving kisses and bites. At the same time, he continued to play with Misaki's nipples.  
  
Everything was becoming too hot. Misaki's body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, which made his clothes stick against his skin. The places where Akihiko touched him felt like they were burning. Frankly, Misaki wanted nothing more than to get rid of his clothes, but he was unable to do anything in his current state.  
  
As though he could read minds, Akihiko moved his hands to the hem of Misaki's shirt and pulled the garment upwards, over the neko's head. After discarding it carelessly, he removed Misaki's trousers as well. A sigh of relief came from the younger's lips, soon followed by moaning and whimpering as Akihiko went back to leaving marks with his teeth. This time, however, he moved to Misaki's shoulders and chest as well. His fingers were no longer scratching or pinching, but were teasing the bulge that had formed in Misaki's underwear.  
  
Something was telling Misaki to be ashamed of what he was doing. Here he was, doing unspeakable things with a man he barely knew, and his body was succumbing to his every touch. If he had any dignity before this started, it was forever lost. Yet he had never cared less about such matters than in this very moment. It just felt too damn good.  
  
Desperate to feel more, Misaki pushed back against the fingers that were stroking his erection. Akihiko was torturing him on purpose, making his touches so light and subtle that it was just enough to stimulate him, but not to satisfy him.

“What’s the matter?” Akihiko asked teasingly, briefly pausing his biting. “If there’s something you want, you should just ask for it.”

“You know damn well what I want!”

“Do I now?”

Misaki growled in irritation, knowing what the wolf was trying to do.

“Just _touch_ me already!” he ordered impatiently.

Sadly, it appeared that Akihiko wasn’t going to give him what he wanted so easily.

“But I _am_ touching you,” was the response.

It was becoming too much for Misaki. He needed to be relieved from the painful aching of his nether regions and if Akihiko didn’t do it quickly, he would have to do it himself, although he was quite certain that Akihiko would not let him.

“Come on, kitty kat. You’ll need to be far more specific about what you want me to do. How else am I supposed to know what you want?”

Instead of saying what he wanted, Misaki chose to give Akihiko silent instructions. Since his wrists were no longer held, he could move his arms freely again, and he used that to his advantage by guiding Akihiko’s hand into his underwear. These actions earned him a smirk from the wolf, but fortunately the latter did not tease him any further—at least not with words. Fingers wrapped themselves around the shaft and began to pump his cock.

This was the kind of attention that his body had been waiting for. Misaki let his head fall back against the wall slowly, his eyes closing as the pleasure enveloped him while various sounds of pleasure slipped past his parted lips. He could hear the rustling of clothes nearby, but was too transfixed on the feeling of Akihiko’s hand around his length to care about it.

While pleasuring the lust-dazed neko, Akihiko had taken off his own shirt single-handedly and tossed it on the wooden floor, somewhere near the other garments. Attempting to do the same with Misaki’s underwear, he hooked the fingers of his free hand around the rim and pulled it down.

At that point, moss green eyes opened to see what was going on. As Misaki felt his underwear pooling around his ankles, he lifted his feet one by one to step out of it. He was entirely naked, as opposed to Akihiko who was still wearing his pants. Normally, he would’ve felt vulnerable in the same situation, but his body and mind were so affected by the heat that he felt absolutely no shame. If anything, he wanted to get all of the clothes out of the way, including Akihiko’s.

Akihiko could see from the expression on Misaki’s face what was going through his head, and suddenly the thought of challenging him was all too tempting. With a tighter grip, he moved his hand up and down faster while staring at his prey.

“I know you want something,” he said huskily, deliberately running his fingers over the head of Misaki’s cock to elicit another lewd noise from him, “but you’ll have to get it yourself.”

“W-what…?” Misaki managed to get out. He emitted a loud hiss when the fingernails of Akihiko’s other hand raked down his back, bucking his hips in utter arousal.

Akihiko retracted his hand, taking a moment to coat his fingers in saliva for what he was about to do. The digits then moved back, trailing down Misaki’s bare ass until they reached their destination, where they began to probe the entrance.

“You know what I’m talking about. Just show me how much you’re craving it.”

One of the fingers pushed past the tight muscles of the entrance, finding its way into the hot insides. Although it stung rather uncomfortably, Misaki was still eagerly welcoming every touch. His instincts kept telling him to do as Akihiko told him and his body showed obvious signs of desiring the pleasure Akihiko had to offer.

Still, it wasn’t enough for the wolf. He bit down on one of Misaki’s cat ears, leaving even more bite marks wherever he could. By the time he was done, all of Misaki’s body would be marred by him. All the while, his hands were playing down below and a second finger joined the one that had already buried itself into the heat.  
  
Misaki could feel his climax getting closer quickly. His breathing was heavy and rushed, like he was putting all of his energy into sending himself over the edge. The moans coming out of his mouth grew louder.  
  
The fingers inside him stabbed his prostate gland, causing his body to tense and tremble visibly. Akihiko noticed the reaction and hummed into his ear, keeping the same angle for his fingers as he repeated the motions with his hand. He jerked Misaki off faster, using the pre-cum oozing from the slit to make the shaft wet and slippery.  
  
Even though listening to Misaki was a true delight, Akihiko simply couldn't ignore the urgent throbbing of his own member, which was still constricted by his pants. He was at his limit, wanting to fill Misaki's ass with his hot load. Yet he kept going until Misaki was ready to cry out.  
  
It didn't take long before the neko announced his climax.  
  
"I'm...I'm coming!"  
  
Then, right when Misaki was going to spill his seed over Akihiko's hand, it stopped. In fact, everything Akihiko had been doing stopped, even the biting. Misaki looked at him wide-eyed, thoroughly confused and frustrated. The questioning look urged the other to explain, and so he did.  
  
"Beg for it," Akihiko ordered, stone-faced.  
  
Misaki wondered if he had misheard. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said...beg for it."  
  
The only thing on Misaki's mind was the need to find his release. He was far too into it to refuse Akihiko's orders.  
  
"Please!" he pleaded, but the wolf just shook his head.  
  
"What did I tell you about being specific?"  
  
Suppressing a groan, Misaki tried again. "Please let me cum!"  
  
"Honestly, is that the best you can do? You aren't trying enough." Leaning in, Akihiko brought his lips closer to Misaki's ear. "We both know that there's something else you're longing for, so say it. Beg for me to fuck your tight ass with my long, thick cock."

The way Akihiko talked to him made Misaki shiver in anticipation. Again, there was absolute obedience.

“Please, fuck me already! _Please_!”

Satisfied with the neko’s plea, Akihiko smiled and freed his erection from his pants and underwear. He placed his hands on Misaki’s ass and lifted him.

Misaki spread his legs and placed his hands on the other’s strong shoulders to maintain his balance. His eyes focused on Akihiko’s dick, waiting for it to be buried inside of him. The head pressed against his entrance and with some resistance, it penetrated him. It wasn’t painless, but the lust had clouded Misaki’s mind to the point that even the pain added to his bliss. As Akihiko’s member went deeper, he let out a loud howl and clawed at the skin beneath his hands.

The moment that Akihiko entered him, they both lost all control over themselves. With a long, powerful thrust, Akihiko pushed himself all the way into his willing prey. Rocking his hips back and forth, he slammed in and out of Misaki’s tight ass.

There wasn’t even a split second of silence; Akihiko’s low grunts complemented Misaki’s loud moans. Neither of them cared if anyone outside of the house could hear them, only concerned with the raw carnal pleasure and the desire burning within.

“Does that feel good?” Akihiko asked, gripping Misaki’s ass tighter as he pounded him relentlessly. “Do you like having my dick shoved deep inside your ass?”

“Yes!” Misaki cried in ecstasy. “More!”

Akihiko happily complied, shoving him roughly against the wall and claiming his lips in a searing kiss. His nails scratched Misaki’s behind and the back of his thighs as his teeth bit down on his bottom lip. The beast had been unleashed, and Misaki let him do whatever he wanted with his body. Being ‘eaten alive’ by a wolf had never been an exciting thought to him, until he experienced the hunger of a true predator.

He had not been touched _there_ by Akihiko after begging to be fucked by him, but there was no need for it. His cock was trapped between their bodies, rubbing up against their skin with every movement and spilling so much pre-cum that it had practically lubricated itself. As if the friction alone wasn’t enough, the tip of Akihiko’s dick hit his sweet spot on in rapid succession. It wouldn’t be long before he released his load.

When Akihiko was done biting and kissing his lips, Misaki tried to announce his climax for the second time.

“I-I’m…about to come!”

“Good,” Akihiko growled lustfully. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll cum all over yourself.”

Turned on by those words, Misaki emitted a breathless cry as he was sent over the edge. True to his promise, Akihiko continued to fuck him as deep and fast as he could, making Misaki cum over both of their chests and stomachs. The semen trickled down while Misaki tried to recover, but the wolf wasn’t going to slow down until he had found his release as well. Slamming into him at a torturous pace, he let his animalistic needs take over.

Misaki couldn’t do anything, except for holding on to Akihiko for dear life and trying to calm his pounding heart. Even after he came, his body was unnaturally sensitive as a result of being in heat. It wasn’t going to be over until Akihiko decided that he’d had enough. From the gruff groans, Misaki could tell that there was another orgasm approaching. However, this time it wasn’t his.

“ _Fuck_ , it feels so good,” Akihiko cursed, obviously drunk off lust. “The way you’re sucking me in…you want it so badly, don’t you? I’m going to fill you up.”

The thrusts became irregular and slower as he came inside of Misaki. After a couple more seconds, his hips had stopped moving completely and he pressed his forehead against the wall, right next to the other’s face. Holding Misaki up wasn’t too hard—he wasn’t pretty light in comparison to most men—but with the energy leaving his body, Akihiko figured it was probably for the best to put him down. His semi-hard length slipped out fairly easily, causing all of his cum to drip onto the floor.

When Misaki’s feet met solid ground, he was a bit wobbly at first. Once he was in a stable position, he let go of Akihiko’s shoulders and stared at him.

“Is this…what you wanted?” he asked, still dazed from the sex and his orgasm.

Taking a deep breath, Akihiko replied, “Well, it’s a start. Nekos are usually in heat for about a week or so, right? That means we will get plenty of chances to do this again.”

It took a little while before Misaki progressed what had been said. When he finally caught up, his ears twitched.

“Wait, what did you say?”

“That we still have the rest of the week to do this again?”

“I thought it’d just be this one time!” Misaki yelled in protest. He couldn’t believe that he’d been tricked into being someone’s freaking _sex pet_ for an entire week!

Akihiko laughed, looking at the small puddle of semen between the neko’s legs. “Did you really think I’d let this opportunity go to waste?” He scoffed. “We are going to have a lot more fun in the next few days, and I can promise you that you’ll be begging for more when it’s over.”

Thanks to his stupid mistake, Misaki had learned an important lesson: never trust a wolf.


End file.
